Turn Back the Destiny
by otter nekopanda
Summary: CHAPTER 3&4 UPDATE! Bagaimana jika Rukia ternyata sudah pernah ke kota Karakura ketika Ichigo masih kelas 1 SMP Mashiba? Seperti apakah pertemuan mereka? Please RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Salam kenal minna~! Penulis baru nih...mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan bahasanya berantakan banget. Kalau tidak keberatan mohon direview...  
**

**~Turn Back the Destiny**

**Soul Society**

Kuchiki Rukia menatap zanpakutounya lekat-lekat. Sesekali ia mengelus pinggiran pedang itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Angin sepoi-sepoi meghembus rambut hitamnya dengan lembut. Suasana bukit dibelakang asrama divisi 13 saat itu memang cocok untuk melamun.

"Yo,kuchiki!"

Sontak Rukia kaget begitu wajah Shiba kaien tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. "Ka, Kaien-dono?" serunya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Disarungkannya zanpakutou yang semenjak tadi ia lamuni itu kembali dengan buru-buru.

"Hei…kau kira aku Hollow? Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu?"gerutu Kaien dengan wajah meremehkan. Ujung matanya melirik kearah zanpakutou Rukia tadi. "Kenapa dengan Sode no Shirayuki? Bukankah seharusnya kau mulai berlatih menggunakannya?"

Rukia menunduk sambil tersenyum lembut."Ya…Tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum percaya diri menggunakannya."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Rukia akhirnya berhasil memperoleh Sode no Shirayuki. Namun hingga saat ini ia belum pernah membangkitkan shikai-nya sekalipun.

"Aku hanya merasa…Mungkin Sode no Shirayuki kecewa mendapatkanku sebagai masternya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lemah…"

PLAKKKK!Seketika tangan kekar Shiba Kaien menepuk keras kepala bawahannya itu hingga Rukia meringis dengan tampang keheranan. "SAKIT! Ke,kenapa anda memukul saya, Kaien-dono?"

"BAAAKA!" Seru Kaien sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia dan memegangi kepala gadis itu."Lalu kalau kau lemah memangnya kenapa ha? Daripada terus-terusan mengeluh berlatih sana!Mengerti?"

"Ba,baik" Jawab Rukia takut-takut. Kaien menghela napas sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Rukia."Lagipula…"

"Ng?"

"Kalau kau butuh aku pun siap membantumu berlatih…Jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau sendirian disini."

Seketika wajah Rukia berseri mendengarnya hal tersebut. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap lurus pada wakil kaptennya itu. Sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, rasa hormat yang tak biasa muncul di hati Rukia terhadap wakil kaptennya yang terkesan berantakan itu. Walau sedikit rasa percaya diri mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku memberitahu Nii-sama". Gumamya dengan wajah gembira

**Kuchiki Mansion**

"Selamat malam, Nii-sama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan?". Rukia bersimpuh di depan pintu geser ruangan Byakuya dengan penuh hormat. Tanpa menoleh, Byakuya membuka pembicaraan."Kudengar kau sudah memperoleh roh zanpakutoumu?"

Rukia sedikit terkejut karena Byakuya telah lebih dulu mengetahui apa yang ingin ia bicarakan itu. "Benar Nii-sama. Sebenarnya itu jugalah yang ingin kuberitahu padamu." Rukia sangat senang karena pada akhirnya ia memiliki sesuatu yang akan bisa membuat kakaknya yang dingin itu bangga.

"Memang aku belum bisa mengendalikannya namun aku akan berusaha dan meraih gelar pejabat bangku secepatnya..."

" Tidak perlu"

"Eh?" Wajah senang Rukia seketika mencair sambil menatap kaget kakaknya.

Byakuya menoleh kearah Rukia dengan tatapan dingin. "Dengan kemampuanmu, itu adalah hal yang mustahil."

Rasa kecewa bercampur sedih menjalari relung hati Rukia. Jangankan mendukungnya, kakaknya bahkan tidak mempercayainya. Rasanya dirinya terlalu naif

"Satu hal lagi, Rukia. Sudah kukatakan, tidak usah memberitahuku..jika itu bukan hal yang penting" Ujar Byakuya dengan masih tidak menoleh.

"Baik…Nii-sama…."Pintu geser itu menutup pelan, bersamaan dengan sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Rukia.

**Seireitei, Bukit belakang asrama divisi 13**

Keesokan paginya, wajah Rukia tetap terlihat sedih. Ditatapnya sode no shirayuki dengan sendu. Pikirannya melayang ke masa-masa di akademi shinigami dulu. Ia teringat betapa ia selalu tertinggal dari Renji karena dirinya yang lemah. Bahkan ia masih belum pernah pergi ke real world barang sekali pun.

"Maaf Shirayuki…mungkin aku tidak pantas memiliki mu."

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan reiatsu bertenaga besar muncul dari belakangnya. Dengan sigap ia mengayunkan pedangnya walau pada akhirnya ia terlempar beberapa meter.

"Kuchiki!" Terlihat Kaien dan para shinigami lain berlari mendekat. Rukia berusaha berdiri kembali dan melihat kedepannya.

"Hollow?" Seekor hollow bertubuh besar berdiri di tempat Rukia duduk semula. Seluruh shinigami yang ada disana memandang hollow itu dengan heran. Rukia segera bersiaga dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

Shiba Kaien meningkatkan kewaspadaannya."Kalian semua reiatsunya jelas ia bukan hollow kelas teri."

"Tapi fukutaichou, bukankah ini aneh? Padahal reiatsunya begini besar kenapa kita tidak merasakan kehadirannya?" Salah seorang shinigami bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari hollow itu. Shiba kaien tidak menjawab. Ia pun bingung sebab baru kali ini ia melihat hollow yang bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Dengan ganas hollow itu mulai menyerang. Para shinigami berusaha melawannya dengan sekuat tenaga, termasuk Rukia. Namun perlawanan itu tak mempan sama sekali terhadap hollow itu. Rukia berusaha mencari celah hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menusuk punggung hollow itu sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak untuk sementara.

"Bagus Kuchiki !tahan gerakannya!" Seru Kaien sambil menghunuskan Nejibana-nya bersiap untuk melakukan shikai. Namun tiba-tiba hollow itu terlihat samar-samar begitu pula Rukia yang menempel padanya.

"Kuchiki!" Melihat itu para shinigami terkaget. Dalam sekejap mata Hollow itu beserta rukia yang masih menempel di punggungnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Bahkan reiatsunya pun ikut menghilang. Seluruh shinigami divisi 13 itu hanya bisa melongo keheranan."A,apa yang terjadi! hollow macam apa dia!"

Kaien Nampak sangat terpukul karena gagal melindungi anak buahnya. Segera ia memberi komando untuk menelusuri seluruh soul society untuk menemukan Rukia. "Kuchiki…Semoga kau baik-baik saja"gumamnya dengan wajah cemas.

Malam pun berlalu. Kuchiki Rukia tak ditemukan dimanapun di soul society.

**Karakura-chou**

"Makanya kami bilang jangan sok berani bocah!Kau tidak tahu siapa kami ha?" Di salah satu taman kota karakura yang sepi terlihat beberapa siswa berandalan berseragam SMA sedang menghadang seorang siswa berpenampilan mecolok dan berambut orange. Tampang mereka sangat garang namun tampaknya tak membuat gentar siswa tersebut. Ia malah sibuk melihat beberapa bunga disana yang telah hancur di obrak-abrik para siswa nakal tersebut.

"Aku adalah Oshima. Penguasa daerah sini. Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenalku dasar sombong!" Seru salah satu berandalan berambut kuning terang bejambul.

"Yah…Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu"

"Tentu saja!Sudah kubilang aku penguasa daerah ini…"

"Aku pernah melihatmu….Di kandang ayam sekolah."Jawab si rambut orange itu sambil menunjuk rambut Oshima yang tentu saja membuat Oshima langsung naik darah. "Dasar bocah brengsek! Kau pikir kepalaku anak ayam ?"Serunya sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Eh…Habis mirip sih…" Jawab si orange itu santai. Para anak buah Oshima langsung sweatdrop "Memang mirip…".

Tanpa basa-basi Oshima langsung menghajar si rambut orange itu dengan membabi buta. Namun dengan gesit semuanya bisa ditangkis. Hingga pada akhirnya Oshima dan kawanannya kalah ditangan pemuda itu.

"Bye… kepala ayam! Kuminta kau jangan obrak-abrik taman ini lagi!" Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum meremehkan sambil melangkah pergi. Oshima mengangkat kepalanya dengan geram.

"Sialan kau…Kurosaki Ichigo..!"

Ichigo berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali menatap ke arah belakang dengan risih. Ia menghetikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku. Sekarang tempatmu sudah aman 'kan?" Sesosok hantu gadis kecil menampakkan dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku lupa berterima kasih pada kakak. Berkat kau taman tempatku gentayangan tidak diganggu Oshima lagi."

"Ya…ya…Mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi. Dari jauh gadis itu melambai dengan senang kearahya.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Warna rambut:orange. Warna mata:coklat. Kelas 1 SMP Mashiba kota Karakura. Kemampuan khusus: bisa melihat hantu.

Sore itu langit terlihat memerah karena matahari terbenam. Pemandangan yang begitu indah namun tak begitu dinikmati oleh Ichigo. Pikirannya melayang pada kehidupan yang telah ia lalui seharian tadi. Pergi ke sekolah, makan siang bersama Chad yang baru dikenalnya, dihadang preman, menolong hantu yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Begitu setiap harinya. Hal yang sama terus berulang setiap harinya.

"Membosankan…"gumamnya

Langkah Ichigo berangsur pelan begitu tiba di tepi sungai kota Karakura. Mendadak suasana hatinya terasa berat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekeliling. Hatinya mulai tak tenang. "Perasaan apa ini?"gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba dihadapan Ichigo muncul sesosok monster yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sesosok monster mengenakan topeng putih dengan lubang didadanya. seluruh tubuh Ichigo gemetar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jarinya sedikitpun. Hal ini terlalu mengerikan dan tiba-tiba baginya. Monster itu berusaha meronta sambil menghempaskan punggungnya ke pagar beton disisi jalan. Seketika seorang gadis berkimono hitam dan menggenggam sebilah katana terlempar kelangit. Gadis itu melompat dan berdiri diatas tiang listrik. Nafasnya terlihat memburu.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya mungil dan gerakannya sangat lincah. Dari penglihatan Ichigo jelas gadis itu bukan manusia namun juga bukan hantu yang biasa ia lihat. Perlahan keringat dingin megucur di keningnya.

"Apa..Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Shinigami sialan..! Beraninya kau melukai punggungku! "Geram monster itu.

"Kau hollow bukan? Kenapa kami tak bisa merasakan reiatsumu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Graydd bronde. Aku adalah Arrancar."

Ichigo masih berdiri kaku melihat situasi dihadapannya. "Shinigami? hollow? arrancar? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? gadis itu shinigami?"

"Arrancar?" Rukia mencoba mengingat, tak pernah ia mendengar istilah itu baik selama akademi shinigami atau memperhatikan hollow itu kembali. Memang ada keanehan pada hollow ini. Topeng hollownya sedikit terlepas, tidak seperti biasanya. Sedang sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba hollow itu menyerang Rukia. Dengan sigap Rukia menghindar dan segera membaca mantra.

"Hadou no 31,Shakkahou!" Bola api merah meluncur dari telapak tangan Rukia mengenai lengan Arrancar bernama Graydd itu. Namun pada akhirnya Rukia tetap terkena serangan hingga terpental kearah Ichigo. Dengan panik Ichigo menghampiri Rukia.

"Hei,kau tidak apa-apa!"seru Ichigo membuat Rukia terheran.

"Kau….bisa melihatku?"

Perlahan Graydd berganti melirik kearah Ichigo. "Bisa melihat roh? Menarik. Hei bocah!Baumu sangat enak!" Graydd bergerak cepat menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia yang telah terluka. Seketika ichigo memasang kuda-kuda walau ia tahu tak akan nada gunanya. Segera Rukia mendorong Ichigo kebelakang dan menahan serangan Graydd dengan tubuhnya yang masih terluka, membuat darahnya bercipratan ke mana-mana.

"Shinigami!"

DUARRRR! Dari arah jembatan muncul cahaya berwarna merah menghantam Graydd hingga sebagian tubuhnya terluka parah. Serentak ketiganya menoleh kearah jembatan. Terlihat di kejauhan seorang pria dengan topi dan jubah berkibar tertiup angin memegang sebilah pedang. Karena terluka parah, Graydd segera mundur dan menghilang dari hadapan rukia dan Ichigo.

Ichigo berusaha melihat pria berjubah itu di kejauhan. Pandangannya buyar ketika menyadari Rukia ambruk karena terluka parah. Ia kembali menghampiri Rukia yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Rukia membuka matanya, melihat kearah Ichigo yang hanya samar-samar terlihat. Dimatanya ia seperti melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,shinigami! " Seru Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Ka…i..en –dono…"

**Kurosaki Clinic.**

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa nyeri masih menjalari tubuhnya membuat ia sedikit sulit bergerak. Dilihatnya sekeliling, semua nya terasa asing membuat rukia melompat bangun sambil bersiap mengayunkan zanpakutounya.

"Yo!"

Rukia melirik kearah kanannya. Seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan jendela. "tidak usah khawatir, ini kamarku."

Dengan wajah curiga Rukia mendekati Ichigo perlahan "Siapa kau?"

"itu kalimatku bocah! Yang muncul secara tidak wajar itu kan kau!"

"Bocah?"Dengan wajah mengerikan Rukia mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Ichigo. "He,Hei!Jangan bercanda! "

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku bocah?Aku sudah hidup 90 tahun lebih lama darimu!"

"Cih! Tentu saja! kau bukan manusia sedangkan aku manusia biasa!"

"Kau bahkan bisa melihatku dengan jelas! Ini gensei bukan? seharusnya manusia biasa tidak bisa melihatku"

"Makanya kubilang harusnya aku yang Tanya! "

TOK!TOK!TOK! Terkaget dengan suara ketukan pintu membuat Ichigo reflex menedang Rukia hingga gadis malang itu terlempar ke balik pintu. Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka.

"Ichi-nii….Eh?" Karin, adik perempuan Ichigo yang baru saja masuk kekamar hanya bisa terheran melihat kakaknya berdiri dengan pose aneh dengan keringat deras mengucur di wajahnya.

"Ichi-nii, kau sedang ada tamu? suaramu berisik sekali sampai terdengar ke bawah. Ayah jenggotan itu malah jadi berpikir kau sedang menyelundupkan cewek di kamarmu" Gerutu Karin yang membuat Ichigo sweatdrop karena tebakan ayahnya benar sekali." Ma, maaf Karin. Aku sedang mengusir Hantu menyebalkan yang minta bantuanku…" Karin megangguk pelan. Ia sudah biasa melihat kakaknya berurusan dengan hantu-hantu gentayangan yang membuatnya maklum dengan alasan Ichigo. Dengan santai ia kembali ke bawah meninggalkan Ichigo yang bergegas menghampiri Rukia yang terbaring mengenaskan di balik pintu. Rukia terlihat kesal sambil memegangi lengannya yang tadi terluka akibat pertarungan dengan Graydd. Namun ekspresi Rukia melunak begitu menyadari luka di lengannya telah diobati.

"Ma,maaf…Karin juga punya indera keenam yang kuat. Akan merepotkan kalau ia sampai melihat mu."Jelas Ichigo sambil membantu Rukia untuk berdiri bangkit. "Kau yang mengobati lukaku dan membawaku ke sini?"

Ichigo memalingkan mukanya. "Cuma bisa mengobatimu seadanya. Aku belum pernah mengobati roh seumur hidupku. Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena telah melindungiku dari monster aneh tadi."

Rukia hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Ia sarungkan kembali sode no shirayuki ke dalam sarungya sembari tersenyum lembut. " Maaf menuduhmu macam-macam. Terima kasih telah mengobatiku."

Melihat Rukia yang sedari tadi berwajah kaku tiba-tiba tersenyum membuat Ichigo salah tingkah. Tanpa menoleh Ichigo menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya."Tidak usah dipikirkan…"

Suasana tegang menjadi sedikit mencair. Rukia terlihat sibuk mengitari kamar Ichigo yang dipenuhi barang-barang asing baginya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berada di Gensei. Sembari menghela nafas Ichigo duduk bersila di hadapan Rukia."Nah…sekarang jelaskan, Apa kau benar-benar Shinigami?"

"Begitulah…Kau belum pernah melihat kami sebelumnya? Kalau begitu biar kujelaskan!" Dengan bersemangat Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah Scetchbook dari balik kimononya dan mulai menggambar.

"Kami para shinigami memiliki 2 tugas. Pertama mengirimkan plus atau roh baik ke tempat dimana kami tinggal yaitu Soul society dan yang kedua membasmi roh jahat bernama hollow, seperti monster yang tadi kau lihat. Sebenarnya aku belum bertugas di dunia ini tapi karena suatu kesalahan aku terbawa sampai ke dunia ini. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelas Rukia sambil membalik-balik gambar sketsa buatannya (yang jeleknya minta ampun…). Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop." Hm,pertama aku ingin bertanya kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali?"

PLAKKKK! Seketika buku sketsa Rukia melayang ke wajah Ichigo secepat kilat. Ichigo mengusap-usap wajahnya sambil menggerutu. "Jadi…Kapan kau akan kembali ke soul ..apalah itu?" Rukia menggeleng putus asa. "Sudah kubilang karena suatu kesalahan aku terbawa ke dunia ini kan? Karena itu sekarang aku tak punya kupu-kupu neraka untuk menuntunku pulang."

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi aku cuma bisa menunggu bantuan dari soul society. Sulit juga karena aku tak punya izin resmi tinggal di dunia ini. Sepertinya berada di dekatmu yang punya kekuatan spiritual tinggi bisa membantu teman-teman menemukanku "

Kepala Ichigo langsung tertunduk lemas mendengarnya. "Jangan bilang kalau lanjutan dari ucapanmu itu adalah 'karena itu aku ingin tinggal disini untuk semetara waktu'" ujar Ichigo sambil meniruka suara Rukia membuat sang gadis mengangguk dengan mantap. Dengan segera Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Maaf saja, aku tak mau ikut campur urusanmu shinigami. Aku Cuma manusia biasa dengan kehidupan membosankan."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan suatu tekanan roh mendekat kearah rumahnya, walau tak sebesar yang ia rasakan pada Graydd Bronde tadi. Seketika ia bangkit dari duduknya sementara Rukia dengan tenang mencabut zanpakutounya.

"Sayang sekali, Hollow memburu manusia yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu. Dengan kekuatan spiritual sebesar milikmu, kau adalah incaran bagi para hollow…termasuk Graydd Bronde."

"Apa!"

"Tidak ingat? Graydd Bronde bilang baumu sangat enak. Asal kau tahu saja, beberapa hari lagi ia akan kembali dari cederanya dan memburumu. Saat itu bisa kupastikan bukan hanya kau, tapi orang-orang disekitarmu juga akan dalam bahaya. Apa kau menginginkan hal itu?"

Ichigo hanya diam. Sungguh ia tak ingin orang-orang disekitarnya terluka gara-gara dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia megepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berpikir keras. Sementara tekanan roh tadi semakin mendekat.

"Lihat, salah satu dari mereka telah datang"

Dari belakang Rukia muncul seekor hollow kelas teri dan berdiri tepat di depan kamar Ichigo. Suara raungannya membuat Ichigo hanya bisa berdiri terpaku karena jelas sekali hollow itu megincarnya. Wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, shinigami. Sampai Graydd Bronde kembali datang mengincarku kumohon bantuanmu. Tapi lain kali, akan kulindungi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Mendengar itu Rukia tersenyum puas. Dalam hatinya ia mulai melihat jiwa besar dalam diri Ichigo. Nampaknya ia tak akan membiarkan orang disekitarnya terluka.

"Namaku bukan shinigami, tapi Kuchiki Rukia."

Kini Ichigo membalas senyum Rukia. Hatinya sudah menjadi lebih tenang."Begitu. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. berdoa saja ini tidak menjadi salam terakhir kita."

Dengan sigap Rukia berbalik kebelakang dan menebas topeng hollow tersebut.

Di kejauhan, terlihat 2 orang pria memperhatikan kejadian itu. Salah satunya mengenakan jubah dan topi dan satunya lagi bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Tidak seperti sore tadi, anda tidak ikut campur manajer? Lalu untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya si pria bertubuh besar.

Pria bertopi itu tersenyum sambil melebarkan kipas kertas di tangannya "Itu hanya hollow kelas rendahan Tessai-san, mereka bisa mengatasinya. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat Pemuda berambut orange itu. "ujarnya santai

"Graydd Bronde, Hollow yang bisa menghilangkan keberadaannya dan topeng yang terlepas. Tak salah lagi, dia Arrancar."

Sang pria bertopi menghentikan kipasannya. Matanya menatap lurus kamar Ichigo. "Aizen… mulai bergerak…"bisiknya.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya dengan rasa takut-takut Otter memberanikan diri ngupdate deh^^ Hehe,,,, Kaget juga ternyata ada yang nge-review..(BANZAI!)  
**

**Btw, untuk chapter kali ini lebih difokuskan ke hubugan Rukia dan Ichigo...Selamat menikmati..!(emang makanan?)  
**

**Rukianonymous: Makasih buat reviewnya senpai,,,ini fic pertama Otter (yep,dipanggil otter juga ga apa-apa...^^) lengkap dengan typo bertebaran dimana-mana...Author juga karena pingin nostalgia jadi dapet ide bikin fic ini. Kangen liat Ichigo en Rukia berantem soalnya...**

**owwie owl susah login: Rukia jadi pedopil? haha...ga juga...secara disini walaupun masih kelas 1 SMP, Ichigo tetap lebih tinggi dari Rukia..(Rukia pendek abadi kayaknya). Soal romance otter bikin jadi slight romance supaya ga terlalu jauh dari karakter ama aslinya... makasih reviewya..!  
**

**Ray Kousen7: Arigatou banyak-banyak buat reviewnya Ray-san! penulis baru juga? tapi fic kamu udah kaya professional deh!(sering baca soalnya..^^). Disini Ichi masih 13 tahun, nggak ingusan kok,,berantem aja rutin!..Maunya bikin ini jadi kayak side story kejadian beberapa tahun sebelum cerita bleach dimulai. Soal typo bakal Otter lebih perhatikan...**

**anna chan: kalau ga berantem ga ichigo namanya,,hehe,,,sedih juga waktu nggambari byakun jadi jahat, tapi semua orang tau kalau byakun tuh duda idaman (ga nyambug..), btw thankyou reviewnya...  
**

**Piyocco:Iya nih,,,Ichigo masih kecil tapi wajahnya masih sama kayak di komik kok,,,jadi bayangin aja Ichigo versi komik tapi agak pendek dan imut sedikit.  
**

**makasih udah review,,,bakal semangat buat update nih!  
**

**ChappyBerry Lover:OKEEEE!^^**

**Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon:Makasih banyak udah diingetin~ Ampun!padahal desclaimer tuh wajib ada! maaf Kubo sensei,,udah nyolong karyamu tanpa ijin!Kubo-sensei: Hukum dia di bukit Soukyoku!**

**Desclaimer: Kubo Noriaki a.k.a Kubo Tite  
**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Rukia telah pernah datang ke kota Karakura ketika Ichigo masih kelas 1 SMP Mashiba? Bagaimanakah pertemuan mereka?  
**

**~Turn Back the Destiny** (vol.2)

**Kurosaki clinic**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk menembus jendela kamar Kurossaki Ichigo dengan lembut, membantu remaja dengan alis berkerut itu untuk bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia segera bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur. Rasa kantuk masih menempel erat di matanya.

"Ohayou..!"

Ekspresi Ichigo langsung berubah masam medengar sapaan itu. Bahkan rasa kantuknya langsung hilang entah kemana. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman ia telah berharap bahwa esok pagi ia akan terbangun dengan nyaman dan menyadari semua yang ia alami semalam adalah mimpi. Namun sekarang harapannya sia-sia begitu ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Terlihat Kuchiki Rukia telah duduk santai mengobrak-abrik beberapa majalah sambil melambai dan tersenyum ceria. Ichigo langsung sweatdrop melihatnya. "Ohayou juga, nona penguntit!" balasnya sambil cemberut. Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Rukia dan memulai aktivitas normalnya, berangkat sekolah.

Rukia berpikir sejenak sementara Ichigo sibuk mengenakan seragamnya. Seragam hitam dengan dalaman T-shirt putih (seharusnya yang dipakai itu kemeja putih). Mendadak sang shinigami menjentikkan jarinya. "Hei Ichigo….bolehkah aku…"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut ke sekolahmu! Aku kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Hanya untuk riset bagaimana kehidupan manusia sesungguhnya …dan mempraktekkannya."

"Itulah yang disebut bersenang-senang, shinigami!"

Wajah Rukia langsung cemberut mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dan membereskan majalah-majalah yang ia obrak-abrik semenjak subuh. "Sudah kubilang namaku bukan shinigami tapi Kuchiki Rukia."

"Dan aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal! Jangan ikuti aku ke sekolah, mengerti!"

Rukia memandang Ichigo yang mulai beranjak pergi bersama Chad dari jendela kamar. Perlahan seulas senyum licik tergambar di wajah manisnya.

"Khukhukhu….Kau pikir kau bisa melarangku?"

**SMP Mashiba**

Di dalam kelas Ichigo hanya bisa melamun. Pandangannya terlempar jauh ke luar jendela, terlihat jelas pikirannya tidak sedang di dalam kelas tersebut. Tatsuki, sahabat sekaligus rival Ichigo dalam hal karate menatapnya dengan alis sedikit terangkat. Dilemparnya sebuah penghapus tepat mengenai kepala orange pemuda 13 tahun itu namun sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Ichigo duduk bertopang dagu dengan tatapan kosong. Diingat-ingatnya semua kejadian kemarin. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Rukia namun entah kenapa ia merasa bisa mempercayai gadis itu. Teringat pula olehnya kata-kata Rukia sebelum pingsan. Sepertinya ia menyebut sebuah nama.

"Kai…en-dono?"

Ichigo menyadari segala sesuatu mengenai Rukia sangat misterius. Saking misteriusnya membuat pikirannya makin jauh melayang. Lama Ichigo melamun tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar. Ada 'sesuatu' yang rasanya ia kenal sedang melambai dengan gembira dari atas atap gedung sebelah. Ichigo berusaha menggosok-gosok matanya seakan tidak percaya. Mulut Ichigo langsung menganga lebar.

"KENAPA SI BODOH ITU ADA DISINI!" Jeritnya reflex sambil terlompat dari tempat duduknya. Mendadak seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju padanya."Ada apa Kurosaki?" Tanya Ibuki-sensei terheran-heran.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa! Maaf Sensei, saya harus ke toilet!" Ichigo langsung melesat keluar secepat angin meninggalkan para penghuni kelas yang hanya bisa melongo keheranan.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Ichigo membuka pintu atap. Didapatinya Kuchiki Rukia berdiri disana dan memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci super besar yang tak jelas darimana datangnya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau…hah..hah…Da, darimana boneka aneh itu?" Ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk boneka kelinci tersebut. Rukia tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan bonekanya "Bagus bukan? Ini Chappy! lihat sosoknya yang begitu luar biasa, Ichigo! Benar-benar karya seni yang hebat! Aku membelinya dari tempat bernama departemen store!"

"'Membeli ' kepalamu! Mana mungkin kau membelinya?"

"Eh? Aku tinggalkan uang kok…2000kan…"

"Mana bisa bodoh! Mata uang disini 'yen', bukan 'kan'! Kembalikan sana!"

"Sial! kau anak baik rupaya!" Gerutu Rukia dengan wajah kesal. Ia memandangi bonekanya lekat-lekat, jelas ia sangat menyukai boneka kelinci itu. Namun dengan berat hati ia harus mengembalikan boneka itu (atau Ichigo akan terus berceramah di telinganya).

Melihat ekspresi Rukia yang begitu sedih Ichigo menghela napasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kuantar kesana deh! Bisa gawat kalau kau macam-macam lagi. Toh di kelas cuma sedang homeroom. "

Ichigo berjalan duluan sementara rukia mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri kawasan pertokoan kota Karakura yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk warga kota. Rukia sibuk memandang kiri-kanan melihat segala hal yang unik baginya. "Ichigo, benda aneh apa yang mereka hisap itu?"

"Ha? Itu jus kotak. Diminum pakai sedotan." Jelas Ichigo singkat. Rukia memandang heran pada deretan jus kotak di dalam mesin jual otomatis."Minuman yang rumit." katanya. Melihat tingkah Rukia yang seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Keduanya tiba di departemen store yang dimaksudkan Rukia. Dengan berat hati Rukia menaruh kembali boneka chappy besarnya. Ichigo memandangi Rukia, merasa sedikit bersalah. Diam-diam ia melihat ke label harga boneka itu.

"20000 Yen! Jangan bercanda! Boneka jelek begini saja!" Jerit Ichigo dalam hati. Awalnya ia berniat membelikan Rukia boneka itu. Tapi setelah melihat ke dompetnya (yang kebanyakan hanya berisi recehan) membuat Ichigo harus mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat ke rak sebelah, ada sebuah boneka singa berwarna coklat terang dan surai cokelat gelap dengan kepala pipih jika dilihat dari samping yang harganya cukup murah. Namun sepertinya Rukia hanya menyukai Chappy saja.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya."Hei…Kaien itu….siapa?"

Ekspresi wajah Rukia terlihat berbeda setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Dia fukutaichou di divisi 13, tempatku bertugas. Dia orang yang sangat baik, kami semua sangat menghormatinya. Wajahnya…sedikit mirip denganmu."

Rukia terlihat sangat bersemangat meceritakan tentang Kaien sementara Ichigo mendengarkannya tanpa menoleh.

"Oh…" Gumamnya singkat.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Ichigo mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Rukia dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Rukia pun merasakan hal yang aneh akan hubungannya dengan si kepala orenji itu. Walau hanya dalam hitungan hari ia bisa mempercayai Ichigo sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak lelah, setiap hari berurusan dengan monster-monster itu?"Tanya Ichigo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR. Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa membuka jendela kamar Ichigo. "Ada hollow!"

"Cih! Lagi-lagi? Berhati-hatilah, Rukia.."

Seekor hollow muncul di barat kota Karakura. Hollow yang tergolong lemah itu terlihat sedang mamangsa roh seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari ketakutan. Rukia melesat menuju Hollow itu sambil mencabut katananya dan dengan sekali tebas hollow itu langsung tumbang. Namun Rukia merasakan reiatsu lain disekitar sana. Dengan sekejap ia bershunpo dan muncul di belakang seorang pria bertopi yang ternyata semenjak tadi telah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Insting yang bagus, Kuchiki-san!"

"Kau tahu namaku? Sudah kuduga…kau pria yang waktu itu menolongku dari Graydd Bronde. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Rukia meghunuskan sode no shiroyuki kearah pria itu. Pria itu membetulkan topinya sambil tersenyum. "Urahara Kisuke. Yoroshiku!"

Rukia menurunkan pedangnya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat."Kau…benar-benar Urahara Kisuke?" .Urahara hanya tersenyum santai sambil melebarkan kipas kertasnya. Topinya yang terlalu ke bawah membuat matanya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Urahara-san. Kau pasti tahu tentang Arrancar bukan? Kalau tidak kau tidak akan datang menolongku saat itu."

Urahara Kisuke menghampiri Rukia perlahan "Seperti yang anda lihat pada Graydd Bronde Kuchiki-san. Arrancar melepaskan topeng mereka dan mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami."

"Apa!"

"Kau kaget? yah… seperti yang kau pikirkan, itu hal yang mustahil. Bahkan Graydd Bronde pun bukanlah arrancar sempurna. Kecuali jika ia 'disempurnakan'." Jelas Urahara dengan seulas senyum sementara rukia serius mendengarkan."Maksudmu…ada hal yang bisa membuatnya sempurna?"

Tatapan Urahara berubah serius. Dilipatnya kipas kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang dan menatap Rukia tajam "Jika para Arrancar sempurna…maka itu adalah awal kehancuran soul society."

Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Rukia. Kehancuran Soul Society? Baginya itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk dengan wajah gundah. Tanpa disadarinya Urahara mendekat sembari memegang kepala Rukia." Jangan khawatir, Kuchiki-san….."

"Eh…?"

"Hougyoku…tak akan kubiarkan jatuh ke tangan 'mereka'." Setelah berkata begitu Urahara bershunpo meninggalkan Rukia yang terheran dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hougyoku….?"

**Kurosaki clinic**

"Oi, Rukia. kenapa kau pulang malam sekali?" Ichigo baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia mendapati Rukia masuk dari jendelanya. Rukia tak menjawab. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kontan Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Apa yang terjadi?"

Rukia menoleh sedikit sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Mendengar itu Ichigo cemberut sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Kalimat 'tidak ada hubungannya denganmu' membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Rukia menatap sode no shirayuki dengan sendu."Aku harus segera jadi kuat" gumamnya. wajahnya lalu tertunduk. Diam.

.

.

Keesokan paginya….

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Kurosaki Isshin dengan bersemangat 'terbang' menghampiri putra sulungnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bagaikan ninja, mata Ichigo langsung terbuka dan bangkit menahan tendangan maut sang ayah.

"Osu!Oyaji…"Sapa Ichigo dengan wajah kesal. Isshin yang terjerembab jatuh mengahtam lantai menoleh dengan bangga."Kau memang putraku.."

Ichigo menatap sekeliling. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, ia tak merasakan reiatsu Rukia dimanapun di kamar itu. Ia lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat."Akhirnya aku bisa kesekolah dengan tenang."

Chad terlihat sedang menikmati music lewat headphonenya ketika Ichigo datang menghampirinya. Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju Mashiba-chuu. Dalam perjalanan, entah kenapa Ichigo teringat ekspresi Rukia tadi malam. Ia memang baru seminggu mengenal gadis itu namun dengan sekali lihat, ia bisa langsung tahu kalau sang shinigami itu sedang memikirkan masalah yang berat.

'Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu'

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala si rambut Orange. Wajahnya berubah kesal seketika." untuk apa kupikirkan? Toh bukan urusanku" gerutunya.

Hingga 3 hari kemudian, Rukia tak kunjung kembali. Kemisteriusan Rukia kian membuat Ichigo semakin cemas walau tidak terlalu ia perlihatkan. Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri kawasan pertokoan kota Karakura, tempat ia dan Rukia pergi minggu lalu. Pandangan Ichigo tiba- tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda kecil yang terpajang di sebuah etalase toko. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak sembari berpikir, hingga ia akhirnya meghela napas panjang sambil bergumam.

"Apa boleh buat…"

**Urahara Shoten**

Disuatu sudut kota Karakura, berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil bernuansa kedai tradisional dengan plat bertuliskan ' Urahara Shoten' terpampang di atasnya. Perlahan langkah kecil si nona shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia terhenti di depan toko itu.

"Disinikah…? Benar-benar orang yang pintar bersembunyi, bahkan membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk menemukannya." Ujar Rukia. Padangannya teralih ketika pintu geser toko itu terbuka. Tessai Tsukabishi melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam. "Oh, Kuchiki-dono. Benar-benar tamu yang tak disangka."

Rukia menunduk hormat seraya melirik ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat Urahara Kisuke, dengan wajah yang ceria yang entah dibuat-buat atau tidak berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat datang di toko kami, Kuchiki-san! Apa kau datang berbelanja? kebetulan kami sedang ada diskon!"

Wajah Rukia tetap datar. Mata violetnya menatap tajam kearah Urahara. "Beritahu aku, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini…" Medengar permintaan Rukia yang mengejutkan membuat Urahara memasang ekspresi serius."Dalang?"

"Mengenai arrancar…Anda pasti mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua hal itu kan? Atau perlu lebih baik kusebut dengan istilah 'mereka' seperti yang anda ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu?"

Urahara terdiam. Dibetulkannya posisi topinya yang sebenarnya tidak miring. Sementara Tessai memandanginya dengan was-was.

Rukia melanjutkan "Ini adalah informasi yang sangat penting. Sebagai mantan 12-bantai Taichou Gotei 13 tai, apakah anda akan membiarkan soul society hancur?"

"Tentu aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, Kuchiki-san."

"Lantas kenapa anda menyimpan informasi sepenting itu sendiri? Jika saja kita mengetahui dalang nya…"

"Soul society tidak mempercayaiku, Kuchiki-san…"

Seketika Rukia kehilangan kata-kata. 'Tidak mempercayai?' pikirnya. Urahara Kisuke mendekat kearahnya dengan perlahan. "Lagipula…belum saatnya Soul society mengetahui hal ini. Aku pun punya caraku sendiri." ujar Urahara sambil tersenyum menenangkan gadis shinigami di hadapannya.

Tanpa diduga, dari arah timur kota Karakura Rukia merasakan kemunculan hollow yang cukup kuat. Keringat dingin mengucur diwajahnya sembari memengangi sode no shirayuki."Graydd bronde? bukan…ini hollow biasa." Rukia melirik tajam kearah Urahara namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membersihkan hollow tersebut walau percakapannya masih menggantung.

**Mashiba-chuu**

"Ichigo!"

Chad menepuk keras pundak sahabatnya yang sedari tadi melamun di atap sekolah. Ichigo menoleh dengan wajah tak bersemangat. "Chad…"

"Sudah sore, kau masih disini. Ada apa?" Walau tanpa ekspresi, Chad adalah sahabat yang sangat perhatian. Ichigo tersenyum kecil."Hei…Chad…"

"Ya."

"Jika orang yang kau percayai tidak mempercayaimu , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wajah Chad tetap datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Ia lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu terdiam. Lamaaa sekali hingga akhirnya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah: "begitulah…"

"Apanya yang 'Begitulah!'!Lagi-lagi kau memotong penjelasanmu kan! Padahal aku sudah bicara sungguh-sungguh!" Gerutu Ichigo mencak-mencak sambil mengacungkan telujuknya kearah Chad. Yang dituju hanya tetap diam. Ichigo menghela napasnya sambil bersandar dipagar atap gedung itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus rambut jingganya.

"Kalau begitu, buat saja orang itu percaya!" Ichigo menoleh kearah Chad yag tahu-tahu buka suara.

" Ichigo yang kukenal pasti akan berkata begitu." Seulas senyum tergambar diwajah Ichigo mendengar kalimat sahabat baiknya itu. Ia segera bangkit dari lamunannya dan bergegas menuruni atap sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Chad!"serunya.

**Bagian Timur Karakura-chou.**

"Hadou no 33, Soukatsui!" Sebuah bola api biru meluncur dari telapak tangan Rukia, menghantam seekor hollow berwujud seperti kelelawar yang sedang di hadapinya. Rukia sedikit kewalahan menghadapi hollow itu. Wajar saja, hollow itu adalah Brick bone, walau kelas teri ia telah memakan seorang shinigami.

"Shinigami lemah! kau akan kujadikan yang ke-2."

Secepat kilat Brick bone melesat kearah Rukia membuat gadis itu mengayunkan zanpakutounya, menahan terkaman hollow ganas itu. "Hadou no 4, Byakurai!" petir putih ukuran kecil meluncur dari telunjuk Rukia mengenai sebelah tangan Hollow itu. Namun nampaknya serangannya malah membuat sang hollow makin bersemangat menekan Rukia. Shinigami itu terpental beberpa meter. Nafas Rukia mulai tidak beraturan. Tenaganya habis terkuras karena terlalu lelah mencari keberadaan Urahara Kisuke. Sesekali ia memandangi zanpakutounya dengan ragu.

"Tidak ada jalan lain…"gumamnya. Dengan raut wajah cemas Rukia mengangkat katananya lurus dihadapannya seraya mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan. Ia membalikkan katananya perlahan.

"Mai…Sode no Shirayuki…."

Tidak ada respon. Katana di genggaman Rukia bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya diam tak menjawab. Sontak kejadian itu membuat keringat deras mengucur di wajah Rukia. "Ke,kenapa?" Perasaan Rukia serasa hancur melihat Roh zanpakutounya sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Benar, ia hanyalah shinigami lemah yang kebetulan mendapatkan roh zanpakutou, pikirnya. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas menatap zanpakutounya dengan sendu. "Memang tidak bisa…." gumamnya.

Melihat pejagaan Rukia yang mengendur, kontan Brick bone mengambil kesempatan dan terbang hedak menerkam rukia. Rukia yang sama sekali lengah tak mampu bergerak hingga ia merasakan katana dalam genggamannya terlepas direbut seseorang. Sesosok pria berambut orange menebas hollow itu dengan katana miliknya. Perlahan hollow itu memudar dan kemudian menghilang diiringi raungan yang mengenaskan.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi si rambut orange tersebut. "Ichigo?"

"Yo!"

Ichigo menyodorkan zanpakutou yang ia rebut tadi kepada sipemiliknya. Dengan wajah lesu Rukia tersenyum sambil menyambut zanpakutounya. "Terima kasih…"

PLAKKK! Seketika tangan Ichigo memukul keras kepala Rukia hingga gadis itu tertunuk ke bawah. "BAKAMONO! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya jangan pasang tampang begitu! Bisa-bisanya kau lengah, kalau saja aku tidak datang kau pasti mati!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa melakukan hal seberbahaya tadi! Ini pekerjaan shinigami, tidak ada hubungannya dengan manusia sepertimu!"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Rukia tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo. Dipalingkannya wajahnya menghindari kontak dengan mata berwarna coklat terang itu. Ichigo menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Kau sudah bukan orang asing bagiku, Rukia. Karena itu…jangan sekali-kali bilang 'tidak ada hubungannya denganmu' lagi. Mengerti!"

Seketika wajah lesu Rukia berubah menjadi lebih segar. Perasaannya menjadi lebih hangat, bersamaan dengan warna langit yang berubah memerah karena mentari senja. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap wajah Ichigo yang terpantul warna mentari senja. Angin semilir meniup lembut rambut orangenya "Aku mengerti…Maafkan aku" Ucap Rukia sambil menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara semilir angin.

"Nih!" Dengan cuek Ichigo melemparkan sebuah benda kecil ke arah Rukia. Rukia menatap benda itu heran. Sebuah phone strap berbentuk kelinci berukuran kecil.

"Cha, CHAPPY!" serunya girang.

"Kutemukan saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Kupikir kau benar-benar meyukai benda aneh itu. Yah…walaupun kecil kurasa tidak jelek-jelek amat…..Eh,tapi apa gunanya phone strap untuk shinigami?" Ichigo memegangi dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Terima kasih Ichigo!" Perlahan senyuman manis tergambar di wajah Rukia membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi si rambut orange."Yah..." balasnya dengan salah tingkah. Seyuman manis Rukia berubah mejadi senyuman jahil seketika.

"Apa-apaan itu? kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau tertarik padaku, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Bi,bicara apa kau! wajahku merah karena mentari senja bodoh!"

"Eh? tapi dari buku manusia yang kubaca , jika seorang pria memberi sesuatu pada seorang gadis itu berarti cinta"

"'Cinta' kepalamu! AAAHHH! Sudah! kembalikan saja benda itu!"

Keduanya terus bertengkar mulut dalam perjalanan pulang.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Kau sudah sembuh, Graydd?"

Sebuah suara menyapa Graydd Bronde yang sedang berdiri mematung di atas pasir putih hueco mundo. Sumber suara itu adalah seekor phanter berwarna putih dengan tatapan dingin.

"Grimmjow…"

Graydd berbalik menatap phanter yang dipanggilnya Grimmjow itu."Begitulah…Bahkan saat ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu, dan kau tak akan lagi menjadi Adjuchas terkuat."

Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya, membuat Graydd menyipitkan matanya sebagai tanda kekesalan.

"Omong kosong! Dengan kekuatanmu sekarang kau tak akan bisa menyetuhku. "

"Kita lihat saja nanti Grimmjow Jaeggerjack, aku telah menemukan sasaran menarik. Manusia yang mampu melihat shinigami…menarik bukan? Jika kumakan rohnya maka kekuatan ku akan meningkat! "

"Sudah kubilang, itu omong kosong!"

Graydd melepaskan pandangannya seraya berbalik "Dan saat itu, aku akan menghabisimu dan menjadi Vasto Lorde.!"

Dengan tawa kemenangan, graydd Bronde melangkah menuju real world….

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 UPDATE!  
**

**Ray Kousen7: **Disini Ichi ga bakal jadi shinigami Ray-san...Penasaran? Oh,y Ibuki-sensei tuh OC..soalnya ga tau guru Ichigo di Mashiba tu siapa? Btw, disini Grimmjow cuma jadi bintang tamu... Grimmjow kan kuat banget, kalau ntar dia ngelawan ichigo yang masih SMP dan ababil bisa-bisa tokoh utama cerita bleach buka ichigo^^

**Rukianonymous:** Hontou ni? haha.. padahal Otter masih amatiran...Semoga ceritanya gak ngebosenin^^

Piyocco: Kenapa ichigo menciut? hehe... karena spoiler otter ga bisa jawab! Nanti juga ketahuan kok...makasih udah ngereview...

Desclaimer:Kubo Noriaki a.k.a Kubo Tite

Summary:Bagaimana jika Rukia telah pernah datang ke kota Karakura ketika Ichigo masih kelas 1 SMP Mashiba? Chapter 3. The enemy is Back!

* * *

**Turn Back the Destiny (Vol.3)  
**

**Soul Society**

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Akon?"

Shiba Kaien melangkah memasuki ruang penelitian 12-ban tai. Akon yang sedari tadi sibuk megotak-atik monitor menoleh ke arahnya. "Sedikit lagi sih… Kau pikir Gensei itu sebesar kacang apa?"

"Cih!"

Kaien berjalan mondar-mandir melihat sekeliling ruang penelitian itu sementara Akon sibuk menekan berbagai tombol dihadapannya. Hingga gambaran peta kota Karakura muncul dilayar. Sebuah bintik merah berkelap-kelip terlihat di tengah-tengah peta itu.

"Kau lihat? Ini menunjukkan keberadaan shinigami di daerah itu." Akon menunjuk kearah bintik merah itu. Kaien yang dari tadi sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari bergegas menghampirinya.

"Lalu?"

"Shinigami di wilayah ini adalah Aramaki Makitate dari cabang Tosho divisi 9."

"Lalu?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia kalah ditangan hollow bernama Brick bone dan dimakan hollow itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sampai sekarang belum ada yang menggantikan posisinya di kota itu."

"Lalu?"

Akon menatap kesal ke arah Kaien yang terkesan tidak mendengarnya dengan serius. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir dengan senyuman jahil. Menjahili Akon yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu terasa menyenangkan baginya "Maksudmu seharusnya tidak mungkin terdeteksi reiatsu disana kan? Berarti mungkin saja itu reiatsu Kuchiki" ungkapnya.

Shiba Kaien berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju markas juusanban-tai sambil berlipat tangan. Beberapa shinigami lain yang lewat menyapanya dengan hormat. Langkah Kaien berangsur melambat begitu sesosok pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dan bertatapan dingin melangkah dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kontan Kaien memasang sikap hormat. "Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou"

Kuchiki byakuya tak menjawab, hanya balas melempar tatapan dingin seperti biasanya, dan berlalu seakan tidak ada hal yang patut ia khawatirkan. Ujung mata si sulung keluarga Shiba itu menatap heran kearahnya.

"Apakah anda sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan adik anda? Ini hari ke-11 ia menghilang." pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kaien melihat sikap sang kakak yang sama sekali tak acuh pada adiknya itu. Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik tanpa menoleh.

"Khawatir atau tidak, itu adalah urusanku, juusanban-tai fukutaichou. Bukan urusan anda."

Shiba Kaien mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menatap Byakuya yang perlahan menjauh. Sebagai sesama keluarga bangsawan di soul society, ia memang tak pernah bisa memahami pemuda aristrokat yang satu ini.

.

.

**Karakura-chou**

Hari berangsur malam ketika Kurosaki Ichigo, si siswa SMP berambut orange membuka pintu Yuzu yang ceria meyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang Onii-chan!" Sambut Yuzu yag terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ya, selamat ma…"

DUAKKK! Tanpa disadari, tendangan maut sang ayah mampir di puggungnya, membuat Ichigo terpental ke sudut ruangan. Wajah Isshin melongo seketika melihat putranya yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba, oyaji sialan!"

"Eh…tumben kau tidak bisa menghidari tendangan 'cinta'ku? Ja,jangan-jangan kau sedang ada masalah?"

Ichigo bangkit dengan wajah kesal. "Bukan apa-apa! aku Cuma sedang tidak mood.."

"Jangan begitu putraku! Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku! Kau boleh menangis di pelukan ayah sepuasnya! " Isshin sibuk dengan celotehannya tanpa menyadari kalau putranya itu sudah melangkah ke kamar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Huuffffft…" Ichigo menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya Rukia tengah masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela dengan wajah kelelahan.

Pemuda berambut orange itu kini melirik kearah zanpakutou yang terselip di pinggang sang shinigami. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia akhirnya angkat bicara "Hei, Rukia…."

"Apa?"

"Ha, hanya perasaanku saja sih… tapi, kenapa ketika aku menyentuh katanamu tadi sore… aku seperti merasakan sesuatu didalamnya?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak, berusaha memahami pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya. "Tentu saja! Didalam katana ini ada roh zanpakutou." Mendengar itu kontan alis berkerut ichigo makin mengkerut. Rukia yang paham penjelasannya belum akurat mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsanya.

"Zanpakutou shinigami, memiliki roh didalamnya. Ini membuat kami bisa menggunakannya dalam 2 bentuk pelepasan. Pertama, shikai. Dalam wujud shikai, betuk zanpakutou akan berubah menurut bentuk aslinya dan kekuatannyapun berkali lipat. Kedua, Bankai. Pelepasan ini hanya dikuasai kalangan Taichou dan beberapa orang saja. Salah satunya kakakku." Rukia terus membalik-balik gambar sketsa buatannya dengan percaya diri sementara Ichigo memandangnya datar sambil berpikir. "Gambarnya yang jelek itu malah bikin tambah susah mengerti."

Rukia menyimpan buku sketsanya kembali. Mata coklat Ichigo tetap melirik heran pada zanpakutou di pinggang Rukia. "Jadi…kau bisa shikai?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat ekspresi Rukia tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Wajahnya lalu tertunduk lesu membuat Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, karena terheran dengan perubahan mendadak dari raut wajah gadis bermata violet tersebut .

"Tidak bisa…Bahkan, sode no shirayuki-ku ini tidak menjawab panggilanku. Sepertinya aku bukan master yang pantas baginya. "Pikiran Rukia melayang pada pertarungannya dengan Brick bone tadi sore. Ketika ia berusaha melepaskan shikainya untuk pertama kalinya.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya bisa memalingkan wajah sembari menghela nafas."Pantas atau tidak, dia telah memilihmu kan? Cih! Kalau kau merasa tidak pantas, buatlah dirimu menjadi pantas!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Ichigo! Kenyataannya aku cuma shinigami lemah. Aku Cuma shinigami lemah yang bahkan diterima di gotei 13-tai hanya karena aku adik angkat bangsawan disana. Kau tahu? begitu aku diterima di gotei 13-tai, semua orang menatapku rendah, seakan aku tidak pantas berada di sana." Rukia terdiam sesaat. Diangkatnya katana yang masih terbalut sarung pedang itu dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku terlalu naïf…kupikir dengan mendapatkan roh pedang ini, jalan menuju pejabat bangku akan semakin dekat…dan aku bisa membuat Nii-sama bangga padaku. Tetapi hari ini aku sadar…aku memang tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu. Bahkan…!"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti seketika pikirannya membayangkan wajah dingin sang kakak. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

"Bahkan Nii-sama pun bilang aku tak mungkin bisa…" Giliran Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Ichigo yang terlihat serius mendengarkan perkataannya.

Mata coklat Ichigo menatap rukia dengan lembut. Ia melangkah medekati gadis yang dari tadi duduk dikasurnya itu perlahan dan memegangi kepala gadis itu dengan sebelah yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Rukia hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

"Hei. Rukia…"

Entah kenapa jantung Rukia menjadi berdebar-debar melihat wajah Ichigo yang kian dekat dengan wajahnya."I…Ichigo?"

"Aku…"

"…..."

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI, BODOH!" Ichigo mengguncang-guncang kepala sang shinigami itu dengan wajah kesal. "A,Apa yang kau lakukan, BAKAMONO!"gerutu sang shinigami dengan wajah yang tak kalah kesal

"Dari tadi kau ngomong panjang lebar, jujur saja aku tak mengerti sama sekali, bodoh! Bangsawan, pejabat bangku,Nii-sama atau apapun itu!"

"Makanya! Kubilang aku tidak pantas memiliki roh pedang ini, karena aku lemah…"

"Kalau memang begitu, bersumpahlah untuk jadi kuat! "

Kata-kata singkat dari Ichigo itu sukses membuat Rukia kembali terdiam. Bola matanya bergerak tak menentu menatap lantai, menandakan kebingungan yang mendalam."Su,sudah kubilang tidak semudah itu…Nii-sama saja bilang aku tidak mungkin bisa…"

"Bukan demi kakakmu atau siapapun, bodoh! "

Ichigo berdiri tegak seraya mengarahkan jempolnya lurus ke dada."Cukup bersumpah untuk jadi lebih kuat….pada jiwamu sendiri!"

Rukia tertegun, menatap lekat-lekat Ichigo dengan mata membulat, tak menyangka hanya dengan sedikit kalimat sederhana dari pemuda itu, rasa percaya diri yang begitu mendalam meluap dari relung hatinya. Ini sungguh mengejutkan baginya.

Angin kencang berhembus masuk dari jendela yang masih terbuka lebar, membuat ichigo tergesa-gesa menutupnya dibarengi omelan-omelan kecil. Pandangannya beralih kearah tempat tidur. Disana, Rukia telah tertidur pulas hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Ichigo memakluminya. Sudah 3 hari gadis itu pergi kesana kemari dan melawan para hollow hampir tanpa istirahat. "Ia pasti kelelahan…"pikirnya, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu tidur lelap shinigami itu.

Begitu menyadari si rambut orange sudah keluar dari kamar, mata violet Rukia terbuka perlahan. Dengan suara berbisik , ia menggumamkan kalimat Ichigo tadi, menggumamkannya berulang-kali.

.

.

**Mashiba-chuu**

Seekor hollow berwujud seperti berukuran setinggi orang dewasa muncul di atap gedung Mashiba-chuu. Lidahnya yang cukup panjang terjulur menatap pemuda berambut orange yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Bocah…Baumu sangat lezat!"

Pemuda berambur orange yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut hanya tetap berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Matannya menatap hollow itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Hollow itu tertawa terkekeh. "Tatapan yang bagus, bocah! Siapa namamu!"

"Kurosaki ichigo! Salam kenal hollow!"

"Ichigo?" Hollow itu terheran-heran menatap si rambut orange dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala."Nama yang cute…."

"BERISIK! JANGAN KOMENTAR SOAL NAMAKU!" Dengan wajah super kesal Ichigo menendang keras kepala hollow itu dengan karatenya. Sang hollow terjungkal jauh menabrak pagar pembatas. Belum ia berdiri dengan benar, seorang gadis berperawakan mungil melompat dari bawah dan menebas topeng hollow tersebut.

"Rukia!" Sang shinigami menyarungkan zanpakutounya kembali dengan kalem. Dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, ia memandang tajam kearah pemuda tersebut."Menghajar hollow? Benar-benar kekuatan spiritual yang mengerikan. "Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"Ichigo menyadari Rukia menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Rukia menggeleng perlahan."Ti, tidak apa-apa…Kupikir namamu memang cute"

Kerutan-kerutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Ichigo mendengar pernyataan yang ia benci itu untuk kedua kalinya."Berisik! Namaku bukan berarti buah merah sialan itu!" (Buah merah sialan:strawberry). Rukia terkekeh dengan wajah jahil khasnya.

"Aneh sekali!padahal kepalamu orange. Bukannya seharusnya namamu Orenji? Temanku di soul society namanya Renji tapi kepalanya merah. Kupikir nama kalian benar-benar terbalik."

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Namaku berarti melindungi. Begitu kata oyaji sialan itu. karena itulah aku berharap bisa menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena itu…. Rukia!"

"Eh?"

Ichigo memutar badannya membelakangi rukia dan bicara tanpa menoleh. "Lain kali giliranku untuk melindungimu. Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri". Ichigo melangkah perlahan meninggalkan gadis mungil yang tanpa disadarinya menatapnya dengan terseyum lembut. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan Rukia berubah tak menentu. Ia mendongak ke langit. Gumpalan awan medung mulai menutupi kota itu. Namun ia mengerti, bukan mendunglah yang menjadi kekhawatirannya.

"Langitnya….terasa aneh….."

.

.

"Tatsuki-chan~!" seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat terang terlihat melambai gembira dari bawah pohon rindang. Ditangannya tergeggam sekotak selai nanas dan semangkuk cup mi ramen sebagai bekal makan siang. Kelihatannya ia akan menjadikan selai nanas itu sebagai topping mi instannya. Suara lantangnya tak hanya membuat Tatsuki menoleh, tetapi juga rukia yang sedang melintas di dekat situ.

"Kau bawa bekal yang ajaib lagi, Orihime!"Tatsuki menghampiri gadis itu sambil memanggul bentou-nya di bahu kanan. "Eeh~! Tatsuki-chan bawa bekal juga? Padahal sudah kubuatkan bekal khusus untukmu! Nih!" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Inoue Orihime mengeluarkan sekotak bentou berisi nasi putih, berlapis coklat dihiasi dengan krim susu yang 'nikmat'. Seketika wajah Tatsuki mebiru dengan ujung bibir tertarik kebawah. Cuma satu hal yang jelas, IA MUAL.

"Tidak. Aku makan BENTOU-KU saja" Sepertinya Tatsuki sengaja menekankan kata bentou-ku nya, membuat Orihime memasang wajah cemberut. "Hiks…ya sudah…kumakan sendiri deh…"

Tatsuki memandang iba pada sahabatnya. Walau sedikit, ia merasa tak enak hati. Diambilnya kotak bekal yang berisi makanan ajaib karya Orihime tersebut dan melahapnya dengan 'hati-hati'. Terlihat butiran keringat mengalir dari keningnya menahan rasa mual yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Tatsuki-chan? Bentou-mu..?"

"Aku makan ini saja… Kau susah-susah bangun pagi untuk bikin ini kan?" Tatsuki berbicara dengan mulut penuh dan wajah cuek. Orihime yang dari tadi memandanginya dengan mulut membulat, berubah ceria dan melompat memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"AKU SAYANG TATSUKI-CHAAAAN!"

Keduanya lalu bersenda gurau sambil melahap betou masing-masing tanpa menyadari sepasang mata violet memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Kuchiki Rukia berdiri mematung di atas dahan pohon. Matanya terlihat sayu menatap persahabatan kuat 2 orang gadis dihadapannya. Ia kemudian mendongak kelangit. Mengenang hidupnya yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ichigo terbayang di benaknya. Teman? Ichigo? Ia tertawa kecil. Setelah 11 hari mengenal pemuda itu, Rukia ttetap tidak mengerti apa hubungan mereka. Memang Ichigo pernah bilang kalau Rukia bukan lagi orang asing baginya. Namun, apakah mereka adalah teman? Atau Cuma sepasang manusia dan shinigami yang ditakdirkan bertemu secara tidak wajar? Ia kemudian melompat turun dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Dari kejauhan kini ia melihat sosok pemuda yang baru saja dibayangkannya. Pemuda itu sedang asyik bersenda gurau dengan sang sahabat bertubuh raksasa yang ia sebut dengan nama Chad.

Dengan wajah ceria Rukia memaggil nama si rambut orange itu. Namun tak ada balasan. Ichigo terlalu asyik bersama Chad sehingga tidak mendengar panggilannya. Dengan kesal, Rukia berlari perlahan mengejarnya. Namun langkahnya kian melambat, lalu berhenti dan diam tanpa kata. Entah kenapa sosok Ichigo yang sedang bersama Chad terlihat begitu 'jauh'. Wajah Rukia tertunduk perlahan, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku lupa…."gumamnya lirih. "Aku bukanlah manusia…"

Ia mengakui, rasa iri muncul dihatinya melihat persahabatan yang begitu hangat diantara manusia-manusia itu. Padahal, ia tak pantas untuk itu. Ia bukan manusia. Perasaan manusiawi semacam itu hanya lah penghalang bagi seorang shinigami.

"Sepertinya aku….terlalu lama berada di dunia ini."

.

.

Gumpalan awan mendung kian menebal. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Namun langit telah begitu gelap. Kurosaki Ichigo, tanpa mempedulikan suasana langit yang begitu berat itu berjalan santai menyusuri tepi sungai. Sebelah tangannya memanggul tas sekolah di balik bahunya dan sebelah lagi dimasukkan ke saku. Angin mulai bertiup kencang meniup lembut rambut orangenya, menandakan hari akan hujan.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia berdiri termenung di tepi sungai. Ichigo melihat sekeliling, baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat pertemuannya dengan Rukia pertama kali.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ichigo…"

"Kenapa? Apa disini muncul hollow lagi?" Ichigo berjalan mendekat sembari melihat kiri-kanan memeriksa apa tidak ada orang lain yang lewat.(Atau ia akan disangka orang gila karena bicara sendiri).

Rukia menggeleng."Bukan. Aku cuma berpikir…Apa aku bisa ke soul society walau tanpa kupu-kupu neraka?"

Mendengar itu wajah Ichigo yang sedari tadi terlihat cuek berubah serius. "Kau…akan pulang ke soul society?"

Rukia terseyum kecil, senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan."Benar. Aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Ini adalah dunia kalian, para manusia. Bukan duniaku."

Rukia lalu terdiam. Hanya menghela nafas perlahan dan kembali menoleh kearah sungai. Ichigo ikut memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya hidupku bisa kembali normal." ujar Ichigo tanpa menoleh. Walau suaranya terkesan santai seperti biasa, namun ia tak bisa meyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mulai gelisah. Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

Tetesan air hujan mulai turun. Setetes demi setetes. Ichigo menoleh ke langit yang benar-benar mulai gelap. Perlahan, suatu perasaan mengerikan yang rasanya ia kenal muncul. Suatu tekanan roh berenergi besar, yang selama ini ia harap tak ia rasakan lagi.

Rukia yang merasakan hal yang sama bersiaga menarik zanpakutounya dan ikut menoleh keatas langit.

Sebuah retakan berwarna hitam pekat muncul merobek langit gelap itu. Dari dalamnya sesosok monster bertubuh besar menyeruak keluar dengan suara raungan yang mengerikan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah Ichigo. Dia datang…ia benar-benar datang kembali, bahkan dengan wujud dan reiatsu yang lebih kuat. Monster itu melirik ke bawah dengan senyum licik.

"Lama tak bertemu, bocah!"

Tubuh Ichigo gemetar, menatap tajam dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

"Graydd Bronde….!"

To Be Continued...

Finally, selanjutnya final chapter!coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL CHAPTER!chapter 4  
**

**Berhubung mau ujian semester Otter langsung ngupdate 2 chapter(3&4) sekaligus! Mohon Maaf , kalau endingnya ga memenuhi syarat(?)hehehe...  
**

**Desclaimer: Kubo Noriaki a.k.a Kubo Tite.  
**

**Summary:  
**

**Final chapter. Bagaimana akhir petualangan rukia di gensei 3 tahun yang lalu?  
**

**Turn Back the Destiny (Final vol.)  
**

Retakan itu melebar sehingga sosok Graydd Bronde keluar seutuhnya. Dengan tenang ia melesat dan tiba-tiba muncul 10 meter di depan Ichigo. Cowok berambut orange itu membuang tas sekolahnya, bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kau…benar-benar mengincarku!"

"Apa boleh buat, bocah! bukan kemauanku untuk memangsa manusia lemah sepertimu. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memperkuat kekuatanku! Atau Grimmjow keparat itu akan mendahuluiku menjadi Vasto Lorde."

Graydd Bronde mengibaskan tangannya perlahan dan menatap remeh kearah Ichigo. Tiba-tiba arrancar itu menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul hanya terpaut 30 senti di depan wajah pemuda itu, bersiap menerkamnya. Secepat kilat ,Rukia bershunpo ke belakang makhluk itu seraya menebas punggungnya, membuat gerakan Graydd terhenti sejenak. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Ichigo menghujamkan pukulan keras mengenai arrancar itu sehingga berhasil membuatnya mundur sesaat. "Rasakan itu, hollow keparat!"

Graydd Bronde mengusap wajahnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau bahkan bisa memukulku sekuat ini? kekuatan yang menarik, bocah! Apa keluargamu juga punya kekuatan menarik seperti ini?"

"Jangan coba-coba dekati keluargaku sialan!"

Rukia mendorong pelan tubuh Ichigo kebelakang dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengetahui rekannya itu nyaris terbawa emosi. "Jangan terpancing, Ichigo! Biar kuselesaikan masalah ini. Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"'Bukan urusanmu?'.Lagi-lagi kau bersikap begitu, Rukia! Dia mengincarku! Jelas ini urusanku!"

"APA KAU MAU MATI!" Nada suara Rukia tiba-tiba naik, membuat Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau cuma manusia biasa Ichigo. Sedangkan aku adalah shinigami. Melawan monster ini adalah kewajiban bagiku."

Hujan deras mulai turun membasahi tubuh mereka. Rukia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan kearah Ichigo. "Bakudou no4. Hainawa !"

Gerakan Ichigo tersegel seutas tali bersinar yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia mencoba meronta namun seluruh gerakannya terkunci. "Rukia!"

Rukia melompat menerjang Graydd sekuat tenaga. Berbagai kidou telah ia gunakan namun tak ada yang mampu membuat arrancar itu tak berkutik. Nafas Rukia mulai tidak beraturan. DItambah lagi hujan deras membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak.

Disisi lain, ichigo memandang pertarungan itu dengan wajah penuh amarah. ia marah. Marah pada dirinya yang begitu lemah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Manusia…Shinigami… Nampaknya itu merupakan suatu tembok yang tebal bagi Rukia untuk bisa mempercayainya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu gerakannya itu namun tetap sia-sia. "Sialan…!" Gumamnya gusar.

Rukia mulai terdesak. Setelah menerima pukulan dari Graydd, tubuhnya terpental jauh. Dengan sigap ia memasang kuda-kuda kembali dan mengangkat zanpakutounya. Ia berusaha menggenggam erat katana di tangannya. Ia bersiap menggumamkan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba wajah dingin sang kakak muncul di benaknya.

"Dengan kemampuanmu kau tidak mungkin bisa.."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghapus ingatan tentang kalimat yang diucapkan Nii-samanya itu.

"Mai! Sode no shirayuki!"

Seperti saat itu. Tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari katana dalam genggamannya. Rukia benar-benar kehabisan akal. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diperbuat. Seketika pukulan Graydd bronde menerjangnya hingga ia terpental dengan tubuh terluka. Ichigo makin meronta melihat tubuh mungil Rukia terhempas keras membentur tanah dihadapannya.

Graydd Bronde menatap remeh ."Shinigami lemah sepertimu, tak akan kubiarkan menjadi pengganggu." Ia membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin, menampakkan taring-taring tajam dan kokoh didalamnya. Dengan cepat ia melompat menerkam sang shinigami dengan maksud untuk melahap gadis itu."Matilah kau, shinigami!"

"RUKIA!" Ichigo meronta hebat. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tali bersinar yang terbuat dari partikel roh itu terputus dan hancur. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia melompat ke atas Rukia yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Kuchiki Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan sesuatu menetes di wajahnya. Rasanya hangat, berbeda dengan tetesan deras air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Darah…

"ICHIGO!"

Dihadapannya terlihat sosok ichigo berlumuran darah dengan bahu kanan dan separuh tubuhnya berada dalam gigitan sang arrancar. Rambut orange dan wajahya basah oleh air hujan dan percikan darah merah, yang tak henti mengalir dari dalam luka-luka di tubuhnya.. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, Ichigo meraih katana di tangan Rukia dan menusukkannya ke perut monster yang menerkam separuh badannya itu. Graydd Bronde mengerang kesakitan, melepaskan gigitannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"BAKAMONO!Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa mati karena tindakanmu!" Rukia menahan tubuh Ichigo yang nyaris terjerembab karena kehabisan tenaga. Ichigo meyipitkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa dan akhirnya tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Lain kali aku yang akan melindungimu…!"

Rukia terdiam dengan alis mengkerut karena khawatir. Ia menoleh ke arah musuh yang sepertinya telah pulih dari rasa sakit.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu!" Graydd Bronde mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan telunjuk mecuat tepat ke arah Rukia yang masih terduduk lemas memegangi Ichigo. Wajah Rukia menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya karena ia sudah bisa menduga ,apa yang akan dilakukan Hollow itu. Seberkas sinar merah crimson berkumpul di telunjuk Graydd Bronde. Dengan senyum mengerikan ia bergumam.

"CERO!"

Cahaya merah itu melebar. Bagaikan ledakan, ia melesat tepat menuju targetnya. Rukia tak berkutik. Diam, dan gemetar hebat."Tidak….aku tidak boleh mati!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berhenti. Baik cero maupun gerakan arrancar itu, atau lebih tepatnya, waktu yang berhenti. Rukia melihat sekeliling dengan bingung. Tetesan-tetesan hujan deras berubah menjadi salju yang dingin dan lebat.

Rukia mengenal suasana ini. Suasana yang belum lama ia alami ketika ia berada di soul society, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan roh zanpakutounya."Sode no shirayuki…."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang mengenakan furisode putih salju terlihat sedang menari diantara salju-salju yang mengucur lembut. Indah sekali, membuat rukia terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Sode no shirayuki…"ulangnya. Namun gadis itu tetap menari dengan tak acuh. Rukia kembali memanggilnya dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tidak mendengar…." desisnya.

"Bohong! kau medengarku dengan jelas bukan! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab panggilan orang yang bahkan tak mempercayai dirinya sendiri?"

Rukia tertegun mendengar jawaban zanpakutounya. Ia menunduk dengan gelisah, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir bahwa dirinya lemah atau semacamnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kalimat yang dulu pernah diucapkan ichigo padanya. kalimat singkat yang mampu membuat rasa percaya diri meluap dari dasar hatinya.

Rukia tersenyum lembut kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan gadis berambut putih yang mengisi zanpakutounya tersebut. Gadis yag dipanggil sode no shirayuki itu menghentikan tariannya. "Rukia-sama…?"

"Maafkan aku, Sode no shirayuki. Aku terlalu lemah. Bahkan rasanya tidak pantas memiliki zanpakutou terindah sepertimu. Tapi….aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih, dan lebih kuat agar tidak megecewakanmu! Aku bersumpah! Karena itu, kumohon pinjamkan kekuatanmu!"

Sode no shirayuki menatap Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh. tak menyangka masternya akan berkata setegas itu."Kenapa anda harus bersumpah? Aku tidak menuntutmu demikian…"

"Bukan kepadamu!"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mantap." aku bersumpah pada jiwaku sendiri!"

.

.

Waktu kembali berjalan. Bersamaan dengan Rukia yang tersadar dari bayangan aneh yang baru saja dialaminya. Cero yang hampir saja menghantam dirinya dan Ichigo, kini terhalagi oleh sebuah dinding es yang keluar dari katananya. Rukia segera bangkit. Kali ini di wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Graydd Bronde yang terheran meyaksikan hal tersebut terbang kelangit untuk mengambil jarak.

Rukia mengulurkan katananya, mengarahkannya ke bawah. "Mai…Sode no shirayuki!"

Zanpakutou itu berubah. Berubah menjadi berwarna putih, baik ujungnya, gagangnya maupun tepi pedangnya. Di bawah gagang putih itu terkait kain putih salju yang membuat zanpakutou itu Nampak indah. Ichigo yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran melihatnya dengan terkagum."Itukah…shikai?"

Graydd Bronde tertawa dengan lantang."Shikai? Itu bukan masalah bagiku shinigami! Kau Cuma shinigami lemah dan itu adalah kenyataan!"

Rukia tidak menggubris kalimat Graydd sama sekali. Malah sibuk membaca mantra ganda yang cukup panjang.

"Hadou no 62. Rikujou Kouro!" Gerakan Graydd bronde tersegel begitu 6 buah kelopak bunga lotus yang terbentuk dari partikel roh menghujam perutnya. Rukia tak berhenti sampai disana.

"Hadou no 71. Souren Soukatsui!" ledakan api biru berukuran besar meluncur dari telapak tangan Rukia, menghantam tepat ke arah arrancar yang tak bisa bergerak itu. Kini tubuhnya penuh luka dan sulit bergerak." Sialan kau, shinigami!"

Rukia menghujamkan katananya ke tanah tepat dibawah Graydd Brode yang sedang berdiri diangkasa.

"Tarian pertama…Tsukishiro!"

Lingkaran bersinar muncul dari tempat yang ditebas Rukia. Seketika semua yag ada dalam lingkaran itu membeku, hingga mencapai Graydd Bronde yang masih berdiri mematung diudara. Es kokoh itu kemudian hancur. Membawa sang arrancar yang terkurung didalamnya. Rukia menatap sisa-sisa pertarungan itu dengan nafas memburu. Akhirnya selesai…begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Bertahanlah, Ichigo!" Rukia berusaha mengerahkan kekuatannya yang tersisa demi menyembuhkan luka Ichigo yang begitu parah. Namun hasilnya nihil, mengingat itu bukanlah luka biasa dan cukup dalam. Ichigo berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti nyawanya akan melayang.

"Butuh bantuan, Kuchiki-san?" Urahara Kisuke dan Tessai Tsukabishi muncul tiba-tiba disamping Rukia dengan wajah santai. Banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan gadis itu namun kini ia lebih mementingkan kondisi Ichigo di depannya. "Kau bisa…menyembuhkannya?"

"Dengan satu syarat!"

Urahara melebarkan kipasnya seraya menatap tajam. "Ingatan kalian berdua semenjak kalian bertemu akan kuhapus!"

Rukia dan Ichigo saling menoleh tidak mengerti. Mengapa harus menghapus ingatan kami? begitulah yang tergambar di wajah kedua anak itu.

"Ini juga bukan kemauanku, Kuchiki-san… Tapi kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian terlibat masalah arrancar lebih jauh dari ini. Terlalu berbahaya dan Ini akan merusak rencana yang telah kami siapkan demi melawan 'mereka'."Jelas Urahara singkat. Rukia tidak begitu mengerti namun akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan."Tidak masalah!"

"Hei!Jangan memutuskan seenaknya, Rukia! Padahal akhirnya kau bisa melakukan shikai, apa kau akan melupakannya semudah itu! Tidak usah memikirkanku! Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan!." Ichigo berusaha bangkit meyakinkan shinigami dihadapannya. Jujur saja, ini tidak masuk akal baginya. Walaupun hanya 11 hari, tapi ia tak ingin melupakan pertemuanya dengan gadis itu.

Rukia menatap sendu kearah Ichigo." Tetaplah hidup, ichigo! Tetaplah hidup walau cuma satu detik lebih lama. Itu yang kuinginkan, walaupun aku harus melupakan dirimu."

Ichigo terdiam. Tak bisa membalas kalimat yang telah diucapkan gadis itu dengan air mata yang menggenangi bola mata violetnya. Ia menghujamkan tinju ke tanah untuk melepaskan kekesalan. Pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi nyawanya dilindungi gadis itu.

Urahara mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil, mirip pemantik api dari dalam jubahnya. Ia lalu menekan pematik itu hingga muncul asap putih yang menyelimuti Rukia dan Ichigo. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Sayonara, Ichigo! Terima kasih...Berkat kau, badai salju di hatiku menjadi lebih reda."

Ichigo berusaha menatap mata violet lawan bicaranya itu. "Ya,! Sampai bertemu lagi, Shinigami!"

Perlahan, ichigo merasakan kesadarannya menjauh, bersamaan dengan memudarnya sosok Rukia di hadapannya. Memudar dan memudar… hingga akhirnya pandangannya benar-benar gelap. tak sadarkan diri.

Tessai menghampiri ichigo yang telah tak sadarkan diri dan langsung memasang kekkai, dan bersiap menyembuhkan luka pemuda berambut orange itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menoleh kearah Urahara yang sibuk mengurus Rukia yang juga tak sadarkan diri. "Padahal tanpa syarat apapun, anda pasti akan tetap menyembuhkannya 'kan, manajer?"

Urahara hanya menghela nafas panjang. Melempar pandangannya jauh."Apa boleh buat, Tessai-san"

**Soul society. 4ban-tai hospital  
**

"Kau sudah sadar Kuchiki?"

Rukia membuka matanya. Shiba Miyako yang menjabat sebagai 3-seki sekaligus istri Shiba Kaien menghampirinya yang tengah terbaring ditempat tidur. "Ini…soul society?"

"Ya…Sentarou dan Kiyone menemukanmu terkapar di dekat senkaimon. Kami benar-benar kaget karena menemukamu disana. Kau tidak ingat?"

Rukia memegangi keningnya sembari meringis. Tatapannya mendadak berubah kosong."Aku tak ingat apapun…."

**13ban-tai building, Kaien's Room**

"Kau sudah sadar, Kuchiki? Syukurlah! benar-benar anak buah yang bikin cemas."Kaien memegangi kepala Rukia dan megacak-acak rambutnya dengan perasaan lega. Wajah rukia tetap datar. Ia lau membungkuk dihadapan fukutaichounya itu.

"Kaien-dono, kalau anda bersedia, tolong ajari saya shikai!"

Ekspresi kaien berubah bengong. Ia menatap bawahannya itu lekat-lekat. "Eh…? Akhirnya keberanianmu muncul ya? Dari mana datangnya semangat itu?"

Rukia menggeleng. Tatapannya berubah lembut."Saya juga tidak begitu ingat. Tapi entah kenapa saya merasa mendapatkan semangat dari seseorang. Saya bahkan tak ingat orang itu siapa."

Kaien tetap melongo keheranan. Ia tak begitu mengerti namun segera meraih zanpakutounya yang tersandar ke dinding. "Bagus Kuchiki! Ikut aku!"

Dengan wajah gembira Rukia mengangguk senang. Semua masih tak begitu jelas dalam ingatannya namun ia telah memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

**2.5 tahun kemudian**

Shiba Kaien telah tiada…

Kesedihan yang begitu mendalam meresap dalam jiwa Kuchiki Rukia. Kehilangan Kaien-dono yang ia cintai selama ini membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Disaat bersamaan, Divisi 13 merencanakan sesuatu untuknya.

"Mutasi?"

"Nggak seheboh mutasi kok! Kau Cuma akan ditempatkan di gensei untuk menjadi shinigami di wilayah bernama Karakura-chou."

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin hal ini bisa membantunya mengobati kesedihan yang dipendamnya. Oleh atasannya, ia diberikan sebuah ponsel yang akan menjadi pengirim informasi dari pusat selama ia bertugas. Rukia menatap ponsel itu lekat-lekat. Ia membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah phoestrap berbentuk kelinci yang mungil. ia tak ingat dari mana ia mendapatkan phonestrap manis itu, benda itu telah berada dalam shihakusou nya semenjak ia ditemukan di senkaimon. Dengan semangat , ia memasang phonestrap itu pada ponselnya dan memandanginya dengan rasa puas.

"Aku pergi! "Dengan langkah mantap Rukia berjalan menyusuri sekaimon. Menuju kota Karakura…

**THE END….**

**Tambahan:**

Di versi anime, ponsel Rukia ada phonestrap chappynya. Tiba-tiba dipikiran author terlintas pertanyaan : Gimana kalau yang memberi phonestrap itu Ichigo?.Maka timbullah ide ngaco fanfic ini (jawaban pertanyaan Piyocco-chan^^)

Ada yang sadar ga kalau di chapter 2 ada KON? hehe…Cuma numpang lewat sih…

Kalimat "aku bersumpah pada jiwaku sendiri" di fanfic ini itu kalimatnya Ichigo waktu berlatih bankai. Menurut author kalimat itu keren.


End file.
